The present invention relates to a digitizer and relates more particularly to a digitizer with overlapped loop assembly and peak phase recognizer in which two sets of loops are respectively overlapped and connected together forming into an induction area and, a peak phase recognizer is provided to compare the peak phase of the induced signal with reference signal so as to identify which section the cursor or stylus is allocated on the overlapped loop assembly. Therefore, scanning half of the overlapped loop assembly is sufficient for recognizing the location of the cursor or stylus. Flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) may be used to minimize the size of the digitizer.
A digitizer is an electronic device for translating analog data into digital data. In the conventional structure of digitizer, a cursor or stylus is used as an oscillating source to induce a signal on an induction area which is formed of a loop assembly, according to right-hand rule, which signal is detected by decoders and X and Y multiplexers and then processed through an amplifier circuit and a filter circuit into a low frequency analog signal which is further processed through a microprocessor so as to determine the absolute position of the cursor or stylus on X-axis and Y-axis. Moving the cursor or stylus produces another X, Y value.